Little Red - Minecraftian Mythology
by Action Sauce
Summary: Of the many Forgotten Legends of Minecraftia, that of Little Red is one of the least known, only a few books ever written on this topic. That's why her victims never see it coming.


**A/N: Unlike my other "Minecraftian Mythology" fanfics, this one is one-shot and will NOT be updated. However, feel free to review and give me feedback. This is also the first time I tried writing legit horror, but after spending hours on the Creepypasta Wikia, I think I'll have a good grip on this genre.**

**This is definitely NOT my best work, just a little side project I decided to do. If you want to read some of my better stories, check out The Last Earthbound. Also, this story was "fresh from the oven", all I did was a quick spellcheck before I published this.**

**Also, this one has some sexual themes and gore. Definitely NOT recommended for younger viewers. It's also pretty darn scary (for my first horror story)**

**Other than that, read, review, and enjooooooy!**

* * *

The vast world of Minecraftia is an epic tapestry of creation and destruction. The defenders of people meet the terrors of the night on ancient battlefields as the constant war between Minecrafters and mobs rages. Entire empires rise and fall amidst the clash of arms, and different realms are explored and conquered. Some of these great events have been recorded down in the Great Libraries, while others have faded into the colors of the forever-expanding tapestry. This is the story of one of the Forgotten Legends of Minecraftia. This is the story of Little Red.

There was once a little girl with long, auburn hair and cherry-red lips. She lived in a small village known as Lava Forge, with her father. She was a pretty girl, and most would think that she would have a long line of lovers at her door, but this was not the case.

For you see, she had red eyes.

Back then, red eyes were considered to be the touch of Herobrine, and those who possessed them were burned at stake as a child. This practice is no longer continued, and Little Red was spared. But even today, many people tend to discriminate against individuals with red eyes, and as a result, Little Red had no friends.

Being an only child, Little Red was lonely for most of her life. She never really left her room, and usually would just stare into space in her free time, not exactly helping with the situation. Many people thought she was crazy, and have wanted to exile her from the village. Her father, being the village's Protector, refused to relinquish his child.

Her mother died when she was only six years old. After the terrible loss, her father began to change, for the worse. He rarely smiled ever since, and when he did it was at someone's expense. He began to come home drunk, and would scold Little Red, as if her mother's death was her own fault. Eventually, he began to yell at her, and even beat her. Little Red would take the beatings without protest, never crying out, as if she had done something to deserve them.

It all happened one night, seven years after her mother's death. His father came home from the village tavern, drunk as usual. He began to yell at Little Red, who struggled to keep in her emotions. Seeing the lack of response, her father began to beat her.

Physical pain was no longer an issue after her mother's death. Little Red took the beatings silently, never crying out, never shedding a single tear. Her father got frustrated, and decided that he had had enough of the silence.

He dragged her onto her bed, and stripped back her clothes roughly. He then had his way with her, and for the first time in years, Little Red began to cry. She cried in her misery, her sorrow over her mother's death, her treatment from her father. Her bottled up emotions shook off their chains of silence, and Little Red felt rage well up inside of her. After that night, Little Red formed a plan to get rid of her abusive father once and for all.

The next day, when he came home drunk as usual, she was ready. Inviting him into the house, she closed the door behind them and locked it. Her father began to yell, and beat her. She took it in silence. Frustrated, her father left.

After he had gone to sleep, Little Red bound and gagged his father. She then took an iron axe from his bedside chest, woke him, and showed him the axe.

Her father began to scream, pleading for mercy, but Little Red did not care. All those years of parental abuse had finally come around to her father, in the form of the gleaming metal blade. She began to dismember her father, and laughing sadistically at his screams. Finally, she took the axe and lopped off his head, watching in delight as it rolled across the floor, leaving a trail of red.

She then took the bloodstained axe with her and left the village, running off into the night.

The next morning, the late Protector of the village was found murdered in his home, gruesomely mutilated. Upon his chest, drawn in his own blood, was the large letter "R". The Village Guards have placed a bounty Little Red, offering diamonds to anyone who could bring her back alive. Many have tried, but all have been found dead somewhere in the forest, all with that same R cut upon their chest.

Many people out in the world think that Little Red is merely a myth, and that if she was alive at some point, she is dead now.

The village "Lava Forge has never been found on any map, including the ones stored within the Great Libraries of Diamond Lake.

However, there have been reports of missing Minecrafters, found the next day with the same letter "R" cut upon their chest. All of these victims were middle-aged males, between the ages of thirty five and forty. All have young daughters, and wives who have passed away.

Little Red's true intentions are unknown. Some say that she is trying to liberate the girls who are subject to abusive parentage, while others say it is merely for revenge.

It is said that on certain nights, a girl with auburn hair can be seen walking in the forest near small villages and towns, never approaching the ring of torchlight. Those who have tried to follow the figure have disappeared, and met their end in a similar fashion to the victims mentioned above.

A complete list of all the victims, stories and encounters of Little Red can be found in the book, "The Red Hunt: Facts and Fiction", stored in one of the massive shelves of the Great Library.

Little Red has always been thought of as a false tale to scare children (and adults) into good behavior.

It is not known if this is true or not. All I can say is, you better watch yourself out there.

* * *

**Good luck sleeping tonight!**


End file.
